Organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) display devices are considered to be next-generation display devices, because of their fast response, light weight, and power-saving features, etc.
The pixels constituting an OLED display device generally include OLEDs and pixel driving circuits. The pixel driving circuit includes a driving module for driving the OLED. The driving module often adopts a driving transistor, whose gate electrode is applied with various electrical signals, such that the driving transistor can be controlled to output a driving current to the OLED. Accordingly, the OLED emits light in response to the driving current.
However, various factors, such as the fabrication process, and aging, etc., often result in a threshold Vth shift and a carrier mobility degradation in the driving transistor. Thus, the characteristics or properties of the driving transistor in each pixel driving circuit may vary from pixel to pixel, and an image displayed on the display panel may be non-uniform.
The disclosed display panel and compensation method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.